A Hundred Years On
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: This is a one shot of Caroline and Klaus meeting again in 100 years time. A bit of Delena as well.


**A Hundred Years On**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credits for it

Year 2112

Caroline quickly pushed the door to the bar open. She was on a date, with a human. Elena warned her not to date a human. Elena and Damon were together and she hadn't seen Stefan in years. Unfortunately Jeremy and Matt were long gone; the loss still cut her deeply. Bonnie however was still alive, she'd managed to slow down the aging process, she looked like she was 80. Even though she was 118, she was a mentor for young witches. Last she heard, Tyler was somewhere in China, she wasn't exactly sure where or why.

"Hello" the human called Aaron greeted as she sat down on the hover table.

"Hi" she flirted back.

The human didn't know what she was; she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Klaus sat at a bar in a restaurant bringing a glass of whiskey to his parched lips. His mind wondered to his past, all his siblings were dead; he was all alone. But he pointlessly carried on, every day for a hundred years. The memory of Caroline popped in his ancient mind. He wondered what she was doing now.

"So what do you do?" Aaron asked.

"Umm…" how was she supposed to answer this question? "I'm a Vet".

Caroline used to want to be a vet when she was alive.

"Really? I'm a doctor at William Harvey Hospital" he smiled in his cute British accent.

Klaus cast a bored eye over the restaurant, surveying the scene. But something caught his eye, something blonde and beautiful. It was Caroline; she was on a date with some human. His mouth curved into a bright smile, he knew they'd meet again.

As the date went on the more she realised Elena was right. Aaron was sweet but soooo BORING! As if God had heard her plea his pager beeped.

"I'm sorry; they need me at the hospital. Will you call me tomorrow, maybe?" he asked hopefully as he got up to leave.

You wish! She thought bitterly.

"Hmm" she replied.

When he left Caroline started putting her coat on, when she turned back to the table; Klaus was sitting in Aaron's place. Silence proceeded, she was dumbstruck she hadn't seen him for a 100 years.

"W-w-what?" was all she managed to get out.

"Come on now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" he smiled.

Caroline didn't lose her voice for long.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I saw you by chance and thought I'd say hello" Klaus explained simply.

"Well say hello and bugger off" she smiled maliciously.

"No chance, so how have you been?" he smiled back.

"Ok" Caroline answered shortly.

"You haven't changed one bit" he chuckled to himself.

"And I see your still a perverted monster" she smirked back.

Klaus couldn't help but detect a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"I've missed you" he said bluntly.

Caroline was a little taken aback but didn't show it.

"So what have you been getting up to then? Ruined anymore lives? Killed innocent people?"

"All of the above love" Klaus taunted back.

"I should have known" Caroline smiled gracefully.

"So who was that guy you were with tonight?"

"A mistake" Caroline sighed deeply, "Humans are just so…boring".

"I know what you mean love" he agreed, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Ok" Caroline couldn't believe she was even considering this.

Once the bill was paid Klaus showed Caroline the way to his hover car and they flew to this club to the west of the town. Music had changed dramatically since Caroline last met Klaus. Pop music was no longer popular, now it was a strange mix of Punk and Blues. Photographs now moved, flying cars existed and people could go on holiday to the moon. It was crazy all the things that had changed in the last 100 years. The world had changed so much, now 1/3 of the world was ruled under the Mighty Second Holy Roman Empire!

The club itself was typical of the era; it was the fashion to have corsets and heels. Men had gone back to the 1970's with their hair being long. Caroline herself was wearing a lacy back corset and huge dusty brown heels.

They sat down at the bar, none smoked anymore because it'd been banned decades ago.

"So how are the 'gang' getting along?" he asked causally.

"Elena and Damon are married and living in New York. Bonnie's teaching young witches. I haven't seen Stefan or Tyler in years. The rest are dead." She said sadly.

"Do you mean the Doppelgänger and the impulsive brother?"

"Yeah they're happily married now" she responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What about you?" he asked picking up on her tone of voice.

"Me? I'm…lonely" she confessed.

"Want to dance?" he smiled.

"Alright" she glowed instantly.

Caroline's favourite song had come on, very punkie/blues. Nightclub dancing hadn't changed a bit in the last 100 years. Some things just never change. As the night went on she ended up at his flat. Homes had changed significantly TV's were huge flat screens in the walls. Everything was eco-friendly as by law (the 2039 eco pact). Caroline sat down on the coach which was crystal white.

"I'll be back in a minute" he smiled as he walked off.

Suddenly her inbuilt ear piece beeped showing a call was coming in. Everyone has a videophone but they're in contact lenses. Elena's face appeared on the message.

"Allow message" Caroline ordered.

The video feed loaded on her sight from Elena and Damon's apartment.

"Hi Care" Elena smiled.

"Why are you ringing?" she asked.

"Have you seen my tie?" Damon's voice came from the background.

"It's on the android!" Elena shouted back, "I was calling to see how your date was going".

Caroline softly smiled as Klaus returned with their drinks.

"Better than I could of ever expected"

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review**


End file.
